Betrayal
by Nightbloodwolf
Summary: Youko's relationship falls apart after a betrayal... YouxYouko
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...wished though .

* * *

Betrayal

_"I loved you no more than you loved me, Youko Kurama."_  
Fists clenched as you started to walk away.

Those parting words, how they ripped his heart to shreds. Did that mean you had been playing him all along? Did the sweet moments that you both basked in, the afterglow of lovemaking, never mean anything to you?

_"No more than you loved me…"_

Why? You should have known, that woman hadn't meant anything to him. She was just an insignificant tumble in the sheets. And he had only lain with her as a trade for an invaluable diamond necklace, perfect for you.

You were the one he loved, the one he wanted. More than anything. So why those parting words?

_"No more than you loved me…"  
_

So, had that meant you had never loved him? After you discovered him with her, had you given up the pretense and showed your real feelings? It didn't matter…

"I love you…more than anything…" he whispered, but the wind took his words away. Lost forever, where no one would ever hear them again.

And in that dusk, autumn afternoon, tears cascaded down his pale cheeks, the last ones he'd ever shed again. Knowing it would be the last time he ever saw you, but hoping otherwise. As he also knew this would be the last time he would let himself near another woman ever again, the last time, he vowed, a woman would leave him brokenhearted.

You walked away, back straight, head lifted high, and face blank. The perfect picture of a woman with no care in the world. The perfect image of a woman who carelessly left behind the man who had promised her love, with no worry whatsoever.

While inside, you cried and broke out. He had never loved you, he had played you all along and you had fallen for it. Tears shimmered in your eyes, but you'd die first before ever letting them out.

**That woman**…

Youko's face swam before your eyes but you closed your eyes and erased him. You would never let him near you again. It was enough with the agony you had now; you didn't need the reminder of his betrayal.

And God help you, saying those words was the hardest thing you'd done. You'd wanted to be in denial, ignore what had taken place but that would have been the coward's way out and you weren't a coward. Not for a long shot.

You'd never see him again, of that you'd make sure. Even though, inside, you knew you'd always love him.

That was the last time either of you saw each other…{1}

* * *

1- I'm not sure if I should make them reunite or leave them as it is.  
What do you guys say? Leave them separated or get them together?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing

Enjoy! =D

* * *

Fifty five years ago you lost him.

In truth, it's been fifty five years since you last saw him.  
Fifty five damn miserable long years without ever seeing Youko.

But today, at long last, a reunion would take place in the exact same location you parted ways so long ago.

You looked around you.

It was creepy if you thought about it.  
The place had not changed at all. Sure a new plant grew up here and there, but other than that, it was pristine untouched. It was as if time itself had left untouched this part of the land. Not to mention the setting sun, the same one that had looked back at you that day was the same one looking at you now. It was as if this time the setting expected for the opposite to happen from that dusk afternoon.

You were trembling, you knew it, but you couldn't seem to control it. And for good reason.

Youko Kurama, King of Thieves, still had a good two solid hours before he arrived…

* * *

His heart was pounding.  
She had contacted him, after all this years, she wanted to meet him.

And that in itself, was enough to bring back all the hopes and feelings he'd crushed so long ago. Feelings, he thought scornfully, that should have been ruthlessly broken a long time ago.

He didn't have an idea of what she could want with him… last he knew she didn't want anything to do with him. And yet…

Damn it all to hell! He was a cold-hearted bastard! He was acknowledged as that! He was SUPPOSED to be like that!!!

So why couldn't he stop the pounding of his heart? Or the nagging thought of forgiving her everything if she'd only utter the words "I love You" and return to him once more?

Trees blurred past his line of vision. He was going at top speed and there was no denying it, that he –Youko Kurama-trembled at the mere thought of seeing her face once again.

But that didn't matter. He would get to see her.  
Finally see her …

* * *

You were nervous, who wouldn't? With every passing second he got closer and closer…  
Just an hour now…one more hour…

* * *

He was close now. He could smell her, that soft, sensual scent that was solely hers. A scent that many a time back had made him wild, crazed to have her beneath him. To hear her scream his name, and make her moan out loud as only he could make her do it…

A little further…

* * *

He was close now. You could smell him. That scent of pure masculine predator was near. Now you remembered it, that scent always made you shiver and want. Really want him. And he'd used it to his advantage many times in the past.

God, what would you do when you finally came face to face with him?

You looked behind you. Well, only one way to find out.

Fifteen more minutes…

* * *

It was now, just past that oak tree that he would finally be able to see her...

* * *

so i still need the other half, which i have already started, but isn't finished .

perhaps later on ill come back to recheck and change some phrasing around

Ja Ne XDXDXD


End file.
